


Learning to Fly

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to get Percy to loosen up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly

Percy lay sprawled on the grass in a most undignified manner, glaring up at Oliver, who hovered above him on his broom with an annoying grin on his face.

"I thought the idea was that you - how did you put it? 'Show me how to have fun.'"

"That was the general idea." Oliver dropped to the ground with his innate grace and stooped to help Percy to his feet. "You know, flying is better than sex. I should think even you could find it in you to have some fun with it."

"On a _broom_? Honestly, Oliver. I could have been killed!"

"You fell all of four feet!"

Percy sniffed. "What if I'd fallen on my head? I could have broken my neck."

"Look, Percy, I know the only experience you've had with brooms has been with the one you've got stuck up your arse-"

"The- what?! I'll have you know that I am quite capable of flying when I must." Percy bristled as Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I assure you, my marks in flying were more than adequate. I just don't see the point of flying when I can Floo or Apparate wherever I need to go."

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? You go where you need to go, wherever duty takes you, the most efficient way possible. Don't you ever do anything just for fun? Just on a whim? Go somewhere, do something that you haven't planned weeks or months in advance?"

"Of course not! Oliver snorted and started to turn away, but Percy grabbed his arm. "I like having an ordered life. I like knowing what I'm going to be doing everyday, what to expect. I have plans for the future and goals to work for. What about you, Oliver? What have you got to show for your glorious Quidditch career but a string of meaningless shags and nights of drunken fun?"

Oliver's eyes darkened and he tried to pull away, but Percy's grip could be strong when he put his mind to it. The two men struggled and overbalanced, falling to the ground again in heap of tangled limbs. Oliver pinned Percy easily, grinning as the smaller man thrashed impotently beneath him. Then Oliver's grin disappeared and he focussed on Percy's mouth, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. Percy stilled and his eyes widened as Oliver lowered his head to capture Percy's lips with his.

"Is flying really better than sex?" asked Percy breathing heavily as Oliver came up for air.

Oliver smiled and leaned in for another lingering kiss. "Hmm, maybe I exaggerated just a bit."


End file.
